64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Joey's Camping Trip
Joey is alerted by his mother Janet about being out by his own while camping. However, Joey has been a big boy now. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is introduced to a strange creature in the zoo. Lucy made three wrong guesses, whether the creature is a mammal or a bird. This creature is actually a platypus from Australia. Lucy told him to tell a story about his species. He decided to tell a story about Joey instead. Story Joey is given his supplies, but is warned by his mother for being underage. Joey goes out with his friends and is forced to wear a hat due to the sweltering heat. Soon, the three are soup made from eucalyptus. Joey is warned about eating strange food. He is given a sandwich by his mother, which is his favorite. Jimmy and Phoebe began climbing rocks and are taught how to cross the river by swinging on the vines. Joey is then alerted by Janet about the water being "too cold". That night, Jimmy and Phoebe began to pretend to be monsters. Joey is soon warned by Janet about sleeping on his own. But Mr. Platypus began convincing him Joey is a big boy, which can do things independently. The next day, the three are supposed to cross the river by stepping stones. Jimmy was eventually stuck on the last stone. Joey has to rescue Joey from falling into the river. Joey rescued him and the three are having fun during the night. Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe danced around the campfire before going to bed. Janet also saw everything in which Joey and her friends did on their trip. Moral Ending Lucy would like to go camping someday, but now is time for bed. Lucy began asking Mr. Platypus to come back soon. The platypus agrees with her about coming back with her neighbours. Gallery Ep 44 2.jpg Ep 44 3.jpg Ep 44 4.jpg Ep 44 5.jpg Ep 44 6.jpg Ep 44 7.jpg Ep 44 8.jpg Ep 44 9.jpg Ep 44 10.jpg Ep 44 11.jpg Ep 44 12.jpg Ep 44 13.jpg Ep 44 14.jpg Ep 44 15.jpg Ep 44 16.jpg Ep 44 17.jpg Ep 44 18.jpg Ep 44 19.jpg Ep 44 20.jpg Ep 44 21.jpg Ep 44 22.jpg Ep 44 23.jpg Ep 44 24.jpg Ep 44 25.jpg Ep 44 26.jpg Ep 44 27.jpg Ep 44 28.jpg Ep 44 29.jpg Ep 44 30.jpg Ep 44 31.jpg Ep 44 32.jpg Ep 44 33.jpg Ep 44 34.jpg Ep 44 35.jpg Ep 44 36.jpg Ep 44 37.jpg Ep 44 38.jpg Ep 44 39.jpg Ep 44 40.jpg Ep 44 41.jpg Ep 44 42.jpg Ep 44 43.jpg Ep 44 44.jpg Ep 44 45.jpg Ep 44 46.jpg Ep 44 47.jpg Ep 44 48.jpg Ep 44 49.jpg Ep 44 50.jpg Ep 44 A.jpg|Jimmy is coloured red-orange on the right side behind Phoebe. Ep 44 51.jpg Ep 44 52.jpg Ep 44 53.jpg Ep 44 54.jpg Ep 44 55.jpg Ep 44 56.jpg Ep 44 57.jpg Ep 44 58.jpg Ep 44 59.jpg Ep 44 60.jpg Ep 44 61.jpg Ep 44 62.jpg Ep 44 63.jpg Ep 44 64.jpg Ep 44 65.jpg Ep 44 66.jpg Ep 44 67.jpg Ep 44 68.jpg Ep 44 69.jpg Ep 44 70.jpg Ep 44 71.jpg Ep 44 72.jpg Ep 44 73.jpg Ep 44 74.jpg Ep 44 75.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * Jimmy the Kangaroo is red-orange when Mr. Platypus says, "...but the water's not too deep" * This episode was uploaded by Millimages on the channel Mini TV, but the audio is off sync and has a mismatched name. This was later corrected into "Joey's Camping Trip". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Mr. Platypus told the story